Larad Omanna
Larad Omanna is a male human cleric of Akana in the Emeron campaign. Summary Larad Omanna was the chaplain in the estate of Hardale and ran the church of Akana in the town in 1159. Background Larad Omanna was born in a small village in estate of Ina in the Barony of Plainswatch. Devout from a young age, the estate's chaplain took notice of the boy and convinced his destitute parents that he could have a better future with the Church of Akana than farming. Wishing this for their child, they agreed to send him to Antyoch City to be tutored by the church. Larad served in Antyoch as an acolyte in the church in Antyoch City until 1138, proving physically capable as well as spiritually. He was assigned to a series of missions that took him near, or actually upon, the Plains of Galmar and saw combat on many occasions. He fought Galmarians and monsters from the Plains of Galmar on a number of occasions. Service in Hardale In 1148 at he was assigned to Hardale to serve the aged cleric there. His superior passed away a year later and Brother Larad was promoted to lead the church in Hardale and has done so ever since. Brother Larad has six acolytes in the church under him, and was most often aided by Jadda Atasie, a formerly drunken woman who Larad was able to help out of the pit of despair she was in. In turn she had turned her life over to the church and she assisted by performing mundane chores and assisting Brother Larad. Brother Larad was present in Hardale when Mayor Morda Amburgeor was murdered on the 12th of Dragon, 1159. He sought to use his divine magic to bring him back from the dead, but the murderer had taken Morda's head making that impossible. When the Joined of Vesper attempted to smooth the tensions between the dwarves and the humans of the town over the mayor's murder they called upon him to use his divine magic to discern lies from truth. He agreed readily and discovered that the murder was Yunalin Slatebelt, the mayor's friend. To everyone's horror, however, when Yunalin was killed by the angry crowd she reverted to a strange spider like creature, and not the real Yunalin. The Battle of Hardale See also: Battle of Hardale Brother Larad participated in the Battle of Hardale. He practically emptied the coffers of the church to prepare healing potions and magical boons for the people of the town and, at the request of Acting General Edella Montfort, cast powerful proscribes on the Mountain Gate and in Hospitality Square to weaken the skeleton army that was attacking that portion of town. Larad led the conscripted men and woman of Hardale in the battle. Equipped with slings, his unit was stationed on the west wall to rain missile fire on the Galmarians under Soldrol the Heartbreaker. Once the Galmarian force was defeated he marched his force to the south wall, which had fallen, and provided missile support to the unit of elderly and children conscripts who were under the command of Baram Vallerad. His unit came out of the battle with remarkably few casualties and they were considered vital to the victory over both forces. After the battle Larad and Mother Thargbella Coalfire, the local cleric of Moradin, coordinated efforts and worked tirelessly for days to tend to the wounded. Personality and Abilities Brother Larad is a good man and devout cleric of Akana. He got along well with Mayor Morda Amburgeor and does his best to tend to the people of Hardale. He’s not especially concerned with politics and knows just enough on the topic to get by so he can focus mostly on helping people. Larad is a powerful cleric and able to call upon the fifth circle of divine magic. He is also well versed with many weapons, preferring the mace or crossbow in combat. He is skilled at casting spells under pressure and in addition to his knowledge of religion, history and noble etiquette he is a skilled healer both with and without magic. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs